Car Inspection
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Bowser decides to have a car inspection around the mansion, and both Dr. Hoshi and Peppy Ankylosaurus are forced to have their car inspected! Will the two pass Bowser's inspection? A revived one-shot.


**Car Inspection**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: I can't believe it. The Super Smash Brothers Show was one of my most popular fanfics, and yet, compared to my recent works, there was only originality in a few chapters. THANKFULLY, this particular one-shot was one of the chapters in that godawful fanfic that was original and actually, to some extent, hilarious. So I decided to keep hold of it and present to it to all of you wonderful folks in a much more proper way. Hope you like it, everyone! And just to be on the safe side, this was made before I became... well, you know. XP

PS: NONE of the origianl content has been added, altered, or deleted. This is the true, completely original deal here, so those who missed it first time around will get a chance to look at this beauty without the crappiness of the SSBS's twenty some chapters.

Disclaimer: Everything in the story belongs to Nintendo and Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.

* * *

Arrr, avast, ye harties. I be a new narrator, and from the Southern Seas, too. So sit back and relax as you read this sea-side tale. Arrr, it be a fine, clear day at ye Super Smash Brothers Mansion, with ye usual inspection of the residents' ships...

"Pssst!" Luigi whispered from the garden neaby at the sky, "It's not a Ship Inspection, it's a Car inspection!"

Yar, what's ye difference?

Luigi sighed as he shook his head. "Nevermind. Just go on with your narrating." He hid back into the deep confiments of the bushes.

...Yar, he be a sea-sick seacat with that attitude. Anyway, within the banks of the mansion, or how you call it, the 'Living Room'...

"Car inspection!" Bowser shouted from the living room. "Today is car inspection day, so I want to see the best damn cars looking spiffy!" He exitted out of the room.

Peppy Ankylosaurus paniced, grabbing Dr. Hoshi by the collar. "Oh man! I forgot all about car inspection today!" He let go and started pacing back and forth worried. "What are we to do? We haven't done anything with our cars ever since the 1st Annual Yoshi Kart Grand Prix ended!"

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "Relax, Peppy. We can always use my old, 1950s-style car."

Peppy's eyes dropped to the ground. "Are you SERIOUS?"

Dr. Hoshi murmured. "What, you don't actually think I can't do it?"

Peppy sighed. "Whatever, let's just get a car, and FAST!" He rushed to the garage.

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "That yellow Ankylosaurus can be so stubborn sometimes..." He followed his four-legged Ankylosaurus chum into the garage.

Peppy Ankylosaurus looked around as he threw several car objects into the air. "What do we need, what do we need?" He said to himself.

Dr. Hoshi slapped Peppy in the face. "You idiot!" The objects in the air fell at the same time Dr. Hoshi was scolding. "Didn't anyone tell you NOT to fool around in a garage?"

Peppy groaned as he rubbed his cheeks. "Sorry, doc. I got carried away."

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "Anyway, let's see which of these might help..." He looked at several objects, and grabbed a car polisher. "A-ha! A car polisher!"

Peppy narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is that going to do to help us?"

Dr. Hoshi sighed again as he turned to Peppy. "Gee, it helps POLISH the car to make it look BETTER?"

Peppy sweatdropped as he nervously chuckled. "Ahahahaha...I knew that, haha."

Dr. Hoshi rolled his eyes. "Peppy, just get a damn object all ready!"

Peppy grumbled. "Fine, Dr. Hoser."

"It's Dr. HOSHI!" Dr. Hoshi angrily yelled, whacking Peppy on the head with the car polish.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWCH!!" Peppy screamed.

Peppy Ankylosaurus's loud scream of pain echoed through the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, and it reached up to Pikachu's room, where everything fell onto the ground.

"NOOOOOO!!" Pikachu screamed in a dramatic, Darth Vader voice, "I just fixed up my room!"

Darth Vader shook his fist in anger. "If anyone, ANYONE, takes my damn line ONE MORE TIME...I'm going to kill them," He said in a polite voice.

Pikachu sweatdropped. "Okay...? I don't think so..."

"Um...doc, is this a good idea?" Peppy asked, holding a screw driver in his right hand.

Dr. Hoshi was polishing under the red hot-car. "Just shut up and help me, Peppy." He said, continuing the poloshing.

Peppy shrugged. "If you insist." The yellow Ankylosaurus started tweaking one of the car tires with the screwdriver.

* * *

Later That Following Afternoon...

...Yaaaaar.

Bowser marched down the driveway, looking at the Smashers different cars. "Okay, let's see how you guys did." He stared blankly at Popo's car, which was a huge iceblock. "What the hell is this?"

Popo smiled. "It's my car! You like it?"

Bowser took in a breathe of air and blew fire at the huge iceblock, melting it.

Popo gasped, and he bursted into tears. "WAAAAH!! IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO MAKE THAT CAR!!"

Bowser chuckled evilly. "Yeah? Well, tough luck to YOU, Mister I-Love-Ice." He walk towards Link, who was on Epona. Bowser placed his hands on his hips. "Man, what is wrong with you?"

Link rubbed the back of his head. "Well...I thought you actually meant all modes of transportation, so I'd thought Epona would be a good choice..."

Epona bent down to eat the grass that she was standing on.

Bowser slapped his forehead, and placed a white cap on Link's head, with the huge red letters 'DUNCE' on it. "You're officially the DUNCE of this inspection. Try to actually get a CAR next time, not a friggin' damn horse."

Link sobbed quietly as Bowser approached Pichu.

"And what is this, may I ask?" Bowser said, pointing at Pichu's car, which was a modeled cheesecake with wheels on the bottom.

Pichu cheerfully laughed. "It's my car! It's cheesecake, but on WHEELS!! MWAHAHAHA!!" Pichu laughed, as he started eating up the modeled cheesecake car.

Bowser stepped backwards away from Pichu by a few feet and he sweatdropped as he watched the tiny mouse eat up his own car. "...Pichu gets the award for 'Most Insane Smasher'," Bowser said to himself as he checked Pichu off the list and started walking again.

Peppy Ankylosaurus turned to Dr. Hoshi, filled with worriedness. "Oh man! Bowser is coming this way, Dr. Hoshi!" He started tremblimg, and biting his small claws on his front limbs.

Dr. Hoshi rolled his eyes. "Peppy, take a breathe of air and _relax_. Nothing bad is gonna happen to us."

Peppy started breathing fast as he saw Bowser coming. "Oh...I give up! We're gonna fail!" He screamed. He then fainted.

Dr. Hoshi slapped his forehead in embarrassment. "This is so illogical and embarrassing at the same time..."

Bowser came up to Dr. Hoshi. He looked at the red hot-rider, and then at Dr. Hoshi. "So, is this your car?"

Dr. Hoshi turned to the fainted Peppy, and back at Bowser. "Why yes, it is." He revealed the shiny car tires to Bowser. "How do these look?"

Bowser inspected the wheels. "Hmmmmm, not bad, not bad," He commented, smiling.

Dr. Hoshi let out s sigh of relief. _Phew! Thank God for that car tire polish I found_, He thought to himself.

Bowser checked the car engine, and nodded. "Good, good." He wrote a check next to Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi's names. "Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi, congratulations," Bowser said, shaking Dr. Hoshi's hand with delight, "You and your fainted yellow Ankylosaurus friend pass the inspection!"

Dr. Hoshi's eyes glittered with joy. "Oh yes! Thnank you, Bowser!"

Peppy sprang up back to life, hearing the news about him and Dr. Hoshi passing. "We passed the inspection? WOO!!" Peppy cheered, accidentally hitting the car onto drive, and the car hurtled down at Bowser, flatting him.

Dr. Hoshi sweatdropped, and slapped his forehead. "D'oh!"

Peppy, unfortunately, couldn't get the car to stop, as it was hurtling towards the lake. "Doc, HEEEEEELP!!" Peppy screamed, as he and the car went into the lake and drowned underwater.

Dr. Hoshi stood there for several moments. He looked to his left to see the other Smashers looking at the lake oddly. Dr. Hoshi groaned to himself. "...No one else saw this..." He said, as he ran off to avoid the trouble he was going to get from a flattened Bowser.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
